Loving Lies
by ncisduckie
Summary: DiNozzo falls in 'love' with a girl named Gina. Ziva is apologizing to Tony and Gina thinks he's cheating on her. Murder attempts and true love will shine! T/Z  I do NOT own NCIS!


Loving Lies

**A/N: I'm very thrilled to be back. There were a few bumps I had to run into to get back…but I'm BACK! This is a very emotional piece for me, so I hope you guys like it too! Oh, and It's continuous!**

…

"McGee, I think I'm in love," Tony DiNozzo says as he walks into the squad room on a dark depressing morning.

"Tony, sometimes I worry about you," McGee responded sadly before giving in. "Okay, what is it _this_ time?"

Tony sighed dreamily as he sat down at his desk, "It's not an it, but a she. And she is _quite _a woman."

"You're crazy, Tony. The last definition of a woman you gave me was blonde and big boobs. That was last month," McGee pointed out as Ziva David walked in.

"What was last month, McGee?" Ziva asked with a smile.

"Tony's definition of a "woman was last month." He now apparently has a new definition and is…in love," McGee informs his co-worker.

Ziva's smile faltered, but that went un-noticed to her co-workers. She turned to Tony, "Are you…serious?"

Tony laughed, "Of course I am, and in case you're wondering, her name is Gina."

Ziva flinched, "How… nice," She said hesitantly.

"Is this jealously I'm smelling, Ziva?" Tony asks, awe-struck. He then turns to McGee, "I think our little ninja is jealous, McGee." Tony was super excited about the actual emotion his partner was showing. She had been pretty hard-core hidden about her emotions since September.

Ziva stiffened, "I am NOT jealous. I'm surprised, that's all. I thought you were still with Barret."

Tony's eyes darkened, "What? You thought that after she was presumed dead, I would accept her with open arms when she returned? Well, you thought wrong, Ziva. I thought you knew better," Tony said harshly.  
>Ziva stiffened, again, but bit her tongue. She didn't want to hurt her partner's feelings any further, Sorry," she said softly.<p>

"Never apologize, it's a sign of weakness," was the last thing he said.

The team was now enveloped in a deep silence. The three agents sat at their respective desks and typed at their computers. It was a very awkward and uncomfortable silence for every few minutes, McGee or Ziva would look up to say something, but quickly look down. Tony didn't, he was extremely mad at his co-workers.

Gibbs eventually came strolling in with his morning cup of coffee. He took one look at his silent team and raised an eyebrow, but immediately shrugged it off. He too, sat at his desk, but he was the only one basking in the rare silence. The silence was broken a few moments later when Gibbs's phone rang. "Gibbs," he answered. He listen, he nodded, jotted down an address down, and hung up.

"Grab your gear; we've got a dead petty officer. Murdered in her own home," Gibbs said as he got up from his desk.

The team silently grabbed their stuff and followed Gibb's six into the elevator.

…

When the NCIS team had arrived at the crime scene, Ziva and McGee had started to make small talk while Tony only stared straight ahead. The apartment itself was relatively neat, its only flaw being the bloody body in the middle of the white carpet. Gibbs immediately took control. "McGee, pictures. DiNozzo, David, bag and tag."

Ziva looked uncomfortably at Tony's annoyed face, "Gibbs, I would rather not."

Gibbs stared at her, "You don't have a choice."

Ziva sighed and went to join her silent partner. She handed him a wad of evidence bags and the duo got to work, it an eerie silence.

McGee stayed put and took pictures under the eagle eye of his boss and under the direction of Ducky.

…

When the evidence and pictures had been taken, the team returned finally to the bullpen. McGee quickly went to deliver the evidence and Gibbs and went to MTAC, leaving Tony and Ziva alone in another awkward silence. After a few minutes, Tony got up and began the long walk to the men's room. His walk was an angry walk. Ziva waited until he turned the corner and jumped up to follow suit.

…

**A/N: I have to say this one is not emotional yet until next chapter. And it's only for a moment. And it's been a while because my English teacher loves to assign essay! **


End file.
